


Dinner for Two

by RichieBrook



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieBrook/pseuds/RichieBrook
Summary: After spending the night at Miles' place, Alex always leaves in the morning. However, this time the lights in the bedroom are still on when Miles returns home after a long day at the studio.





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another Milex drabble because why not. I didn't rewrite it, so it's a bit (very) messy. I'm just not sure anymore how to turn anything into an actual story at this point??

It’s late when Miles finally gets home, cold fingers wrapped tightly around the thin plastic straps of a takeout bag. The plastic bites into his skin, but if he notices, he doesn’t care. It’s been a long day of writing, rewriting and deleting, and he feels frustrated. He’s still full of adrenaline despite it all and the idea of having to spend all night at home, mentally chastising himself over yet another day having gone down the drain, makes his jaw clench. It doesn’t help that he didn’t spend last night alone. Coming home to an empty apartment afterwards always leaves a bit of a sour taste in his mouth. His fingers pulse uncomfortably where the thin plastic presses into them. He grimaces, but doesn’t even try to untangle his fingers from it. It feels just, somehow.

The second he opens his front door, he knows. From the hallway, he can clearly see that there’s a light on in his bedroom, right at the top of the stairs. He must have fallen asleep again after I left, Miles thinks. He’s fallen asleep, stood up his date as a result and now he’s about to let me have it for not waking him up before I left for the studio. Miles swears inwardly and trudges up the stairs, making more than enough sound to wake the dead, hoping it will rouse his visitor so that he doesn’t have to.

When he pokes his head around the bedroom door, a pair of dark brown eyes immediately meet his. Alex is still in his bed, right where Miles left him this morning, clutching a thick book that Miles recognises as the one Alex left on his nightstand last time he was here. The buttons on his shirt are undone, he’s in light blue jeans and his hair is still damp from the shower. He smells like Miles’ shampoo. The sight makes Miles want to roll his eyes and shout at him. “Didn’t you have a date today?” he spits, opening the door a little wider and stepping inside.

“Not anymore.” Alex turns a page, his eyes narrowed, as if it’s Miles fault for interrupting. “I cancelled.”

“You _cancelled_ your date with someone who travelled all the way here to see you.” Miles finally remembers the bag and flinches as he pulls it plastic handles off his fingers. He flexes them, watching the red stripes the plastic left fade and disappear. “You’re a twat, Turner.”

Alex hums quietly, as if to agree. “Told her I’m sick.”

Miles stares at him. “Do you want me to repeat what I just told you? Because I will. Happily.”

“You’re in a mood.” Alex sits up, closing the book and tucking it under Miles’ pillow. Miles is too dumbfounded to protest, or to ask him what the hell he thinks he’s doing. Admittedly, things always take a strange turn when Alex stays the night, but Miles has long since stopped promising himself to put an end to it. It’s just not worth it. Their nights together make up for just about any confusion and jealousy they cause. Alex beckons him closer, and Miles sits down on the edge of the bed, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“I had a shit day,” he admits. “I had to discard an entire song. None of it makes any fuckin’ sense at the moment.”

Alex nods once. “The beginning is always hard,” he muses. He moves away from where he’s sat against the headboard to sit down next to Miles, their thighs touching. “And it’s going to take a lot of discarded songs before you find the exact right sound for what you’re trying to do. That’s how it always goes.” He shrugs his shoulders. “It’s frustrating, sure, but it’s my favourite part of the entire process.”

“It’s a shame you’re not part of the process this time around, then,” Miles says flatly. “You would have had a field day today.”

Alex bumps his shoulders against his, the touch calming him down a little. “Cheer up. You just need a break. And judging from the look on your face, tomorrow’s hardly going to be worse.”

Miles snorts. “Thanks a lot,” he says. “You’d make a terrible motivational speaker.”

Alex nuzzles his cheek in response, pressing a kiss to the corner of Miles’ mouth. “You just need a break is all,” he repeats. He gestures to the takeout bag on the floor. “Let’s eat. What did you get us?”

Miles glares at the bag. “Curries from that Indian restaurant you like so much,” he admits. He hates himself for it. Apart from when they spent most nights together during their Puppets tour, this is the very first time that Alex is still here after spending the night at Miles’ apartment. Miles should ask what that means, but he keeps his mouth firmly shut. Most likely, it just means that Alex postponed his date to tomorrow. It probably means that his girlfriend will spend all day fussing over him because he told her he got sick. Miles casts a quick glance at Alex’ book under his pillow. He wonders if Alex will bring it with him this time and leave it in her hotel room instead.

Miles only realises his fists are clenched when one of Alex’ hands moves to gently touch the back of his hand, and he lets him pry his fingers apart carefully. “I do love that restaurant,” he murmurs. “Did you order for two?” He doesn’t sound surprised. He’s just asking.

Miles nods. “A man can dream, right?” he says. A dry laugh escapes him.

Alex doesn’t laugh. He presses himself against Miles’ side and hides his face in the crook of his neck for a moment, nodding once. “Sure we can,” he murmurs, lips brushing against Miles’ skin as he speaks. Miles shivers and Alex pulls back, offering Miles a lopsided little smile. “Come on, let’s get some food in you. You look like you need it,” he says, squeezing Miles’ thigh before he gets up and leaves the room, stopping only to pick up the bag. Miles wants to scream, but he doesn’t. Their nights together make up for all the confusion and jealousy they cause, he reminds himself, and Alex clearly isn’t planning on going anywhere at this hour. They’ve got all night ahead of them.

Miles licks his lips, feeling a vague twinge of excitement in his stomach. Without giving himself any time to second guess his decision, he gets up and goes downstairs, following the homely sound of clinking bowls and cutlery into the kitchen, as Alex sets the table for two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :) As always, I'd really appreciate feedback if you have any! Also, clearly my English is especially terrible today, so if you happened to spot any mistakes, definitely feel free to let me know!


End file.
